just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance: Remake
Previous Game: -NONE-''' 'Next Game: Just Dance 2: Remake ' '''Just Dance: Remake '''is the Just Dance (first Just Dance Game) but with added Mash-Ups & Alternates. This game is created for the consoles that can not afford Just Dance like the Wii U, XBox 360, XBox One, PS3, and PS4, but this remake game is still also available for the Wii as well.The game is released on 17th July 2014 (NA), 27th July 2014 (AU), and 28th July 2014 (EU). The game contains 40+ songs including songs from: '''Just Dance, Just Dance Kids, and Just Dance Wii (Japan).The shop in this game is disabled for the Wii and XBox 360 but still available for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U. All the songs in the song list are all Solos but the dancers can still change. Track listing the game contains 56 songs including: NOTE: *For the Just Dance Kids songs (the songs from "Celebration" (by Kool & the Gang) to "Shake It" (by Metro Station) have a different choreography than the original! *For the XBox One, PS4, PS3, and Wii U, the dancers below are the normal dancers from the game but for the Wii, and XBox 360, the dancers are changes to the Beta Dancers. #Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Outta My Head #Irene Cara - Fame *(D) indicates that the song is exclusively for Wii and XBox 360, but can be downloaded from the Shop for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U. *(X) indicates that the song is exclusively for Wii and XBox 360, but can be downloaded from the Shop for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U for the Special Edition game. *(S) indicates that the song is exclusively for the Special Edition of the game. Mash-Ups The game contains 21 Mash-Ups including: Alternates The game contains 14 Alternates (Only Alternate Versions & On-Stage Modes), including: Downloadable Content The shop is only available for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U. There are 6 songs as DLC, including: Hot N Cold VS Louie Louie (B) | Katy Perty VS Iggy Pop | Diffuculty 3 | March 15, 2019 A “(B)“ means that it is a battle. Dance Battles The creators of this forgot battles, so I made some! Girls Just Wanna Have Fun VS Ring My Bell | Cyndi Lauper VS Anita Ward | Difficulty 1 | November 17, 2009 Funplex VS Can’t Get You Out of My Head | The B52’s VS Kylie Minogue | Difficulty 3 | November 17, 2009 Step By Step VS Wanna Be | New Kids On The Block VS Spice Girls | Difficulty 1 | November 17, 2009 Lump VS U Can’t Touch This | The Presidents Of America VS MC Hammer | Diffuclty 4 | November 20, 2009 Jerk It Out VS Surfin Bird (S) | Caesers VS The Trashmen | Diffuculty 2 | January 5, 2013 Hot N Cold VS Louie Louie (DLC) | Katy Perry VS Iggy Pop | Diffuculty 3 | March 15, 2019 (DLC) means that the song is downloadable content *(S) indicates that the song can only be downloaded with the Special Edition/Limited Edition. Category:Remake Game Category:Just Dance Collection Game